Mandy Rose
Rose, under he real name Amanda Saccomanno, was a contestant in the sixth season of the WWE competition WWE Tough Enough, which began airing in June 2015. She was at risk of elimination on the July 28 episode, but was saved by judge The Miz. During the season finale, she adopted the ring name Mandy Rose, lost a match against Alicia Fox, and placed second overall, after winners Sara Lee and Josh Bredl. After the Tough Enough season finale, it was revealed that Rose had signed a five-year contract with the company. Rose made her in-ring debut for WWE's developmental territory, NXT, during a six-woman tag team match at a live event in Venice, Florida on January 30, 2016. On the August 17 episode of NXT, Rose debuted in a six-woman tag team match along with Daria Berenato and Alexa Bliss, in which they were defeated by Carmella, Liv Morgan, and Nikki Glencross. On the September 28 episode of NXT, Rose lost her first televised singles match to Ember Moon. On the November 20, 2017, episode of Raw, Rose joined Sonya Deville and Paige as they attacked Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James, and Alexa Bliss. A week later, the trio's name was revealed as Absolution. Rose had her first televised match on the main roster at Tribute to the Troops ''on December 19, where Absolution defeated Bayley, Mickie James and Sasha Banks. On January 28, 2018 at the Royal Rumble, Rose entered the first women's Royal Rumble match at number 4, and she was the first woman eliminated from the match by Lita. In parallel to her activities on ''Raw, Rose also replaced the injured Alicia Fox in the Mixed Match Challenge, where she was paired with Goldust and the duo lost in the first round to Jimmy Uso and Naomi. In February, Rose took part of the first ever women's Elimination Chamber match where she was defeated by Alexa Bliss. In April, Paige retired from the ring due to neck injuries and became the SmackDown general manager In her first WrestleMania appearance, at WrestleMania 34, Rose participated in the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal, which would be won by Naomi. During the 2018 Superstar Shake-up, both Rose and Deville were drafted to SmackDown, but Paige declared they would not receive special treatment and that Absolution is over. Throughout the summer, Rose would continue her alliance with Deville as the two remained a tag team and competed in various singles and tag team matches. Seeds of dissolution were planted throughout the rest of the year as Rose was the one to eliminate Deville from a battle royal match at the first ever all women's pay–per–view, WWE Evolution. The storyline continued as Rose showed her "happy" intentions for Deville, after the latter was chosen to take part of Team SmackDown for the upcoming traditional five–on–five elimination match over her. Rose was eventually announced as the final participant of the team and in her first appearance at Survivor Series, after blind tagging herself from Deville, she went on to eliminate Mickie James before being eliminated by Sasha Banks. After Survivor Series, the dissolution angle between Rose and Deville was dropped as the two remained working together and continued to work as heels, because of a new storyline for Rose. Towards the end of 2018, Rose started a feud with Naomi (who eliminated her from a battle royal) after Rose started showing her affections to Naomi's husband to make them divorce, with the main idea behind the feud is Naomi's attitude towards Rose in Tough Enough from 2015. Both Rose and Deville would then pick up victories over Naomi in two singles matches after interferences by each. The rivalry between Rose and Naomi continued as both women eliminated each other from the women's Royal Rumble match at the Royal Rumble event, on January 27, 2019, where Rose managed to last 25:50. In February, Rose ended her feud with Naomi after the two exchanged victories over each other. On February 17, at the Elimination Chamber pay–per–view, Rose and Deville competed in a six–team Elimination Chamber match for the inaugural WWE Women's Tag Team Championship where they started the match against Sasha Banks and Bayley and were then the final team eliminated by Banks and Bayley who won the match in the process. Shortly after Elimination Chamber, on March 10 at Fastlane, Rose earned herself a match for the SmackDown Women's Championship after she defeated Asuka in a non–title match, however, she was unsuccessful in capturing the championship after Deville accidentally cost her the match. After Fastlane, the dissolution angle between Rose and Deville was once again portrayed as Rose "accidentally" cost Deville a non–title match against Asuka. Both Rose and Deville competed in the second WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal during the WrestleMania 35 pre–show, however, they were one of the last competitors eliminated from the match. In May, Rose and Deville were given the opportunity to choose between each other who would be the last competitor for the Money in the Bank ladder match at the namesake pay–per–view on May 19. Deville, who insisted on Rose getting the spot, tried to climb the ladder and help Rose win the match, however, Bayley was able to fight them off and retrieve the briefcase. In late May, Rose started a brief feud with Carmella whom she defeated on the May 28 episode of SmackDown. In June, Rose started a feud with Ember Moon. After weeks of bullying Moon, she faced Moon on the July 9 episode of SmackDown which she lost. On the July 16 episode of SmackDown, Rose and Deville lost to Bayley and Moon ending their feud. Rose and Deville, now dubbed as "Fire & Desire", defeated Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross on the September 3 episode of SmackDown, to earn a Women's Tag Team Championship shot at Clash of Champions. At Clash of Champions, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville failed to capture the WWE Women's Tag Team Championships.Category:SmackDown Superstars